Elseweyr Wiki
Mass Effect Trilogy * Mass Effect * Mass Effect 2 * Mass Effect 3 Books * Mass Effect: Revelation * Mass Effect: Ascension * Mass Effect: Retribution * Mass Effect: Deception Comics * Mass Effect: Redemption * Mass Effect: Incursion * Mass Effect: Inquisition * Mass Effect: Evolution * Mass Effect: Conviction * Mass Effect: Invasion * Mass Effect: Homeworlds * Mass Effect: Blasto: Eternity is Forever * Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best * Mass Effect: Foundation Other Games * Mass Effect Galaxy * Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Mass Effect 3: Datapad Other Media * Downloadable Content * Films * Soundtracks Universe * Codex * Commander Shepard * SSV Normandy * Normandy SR-2 * Space stations * Starships * Storyline * Storyline II * Storyline III * Alliance News Network * Cerberus Daily News * Timeline * War Assets Gameplay * Armor * Combat - Mass Effect * Combat - Mass Effect 2 * Combat - Mass Effect 3 * Combat - Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Equipment * Equipment - Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Morality * Multiplayer * Powers - Mass Effect 2 * Powers - Mass Effect 3 * Abilities - Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Romance * Talents * Weapons Guides * Mass Effect Guide * Mass Effect 2 Guide * Mass Effect 3 Guide * Mass Effect: Infiltrator Guide * Save File Transfer ;Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. *New contributors are encouraged to and join the Mass Effect Wiki community. * Please read our Style Guide, general FAQ, and Community Guidelines, particularly naming conventions for alien races. ** Feel free to get an overview of the franchise here. ;Adding content *If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. *Uploading game screenshots is another way to help out. Check for pages in need of images. *Add to one of our incomplete lists. *You can find a list of useful templates on Mass Effect Wiki:Templates. ;Wiki maintenance *Help us by lending a hand with one of our '''current projects. *Make your voice heard in our policy forum. *'Clean up' articles in need of attention. *Fix ' ' or ' ' redirects. *Editorial help correcting spelling or grammar is always appreciated. *Know of languages other than English? Append on articles with translations to other tongues. *'June 15, 2015' - First trailer for Mass Effect: Andromeda, the next main installment in the franchise, released. *'November 7, 2014' - Second N7 Day anniversary! Developer round table at twitch on 10 AM PST announced. *'August 7, 2014' - Casey Hudson, long-time project director for the Mass Effect franchise, leaves BioWare. *'July 23, 2014' - Issue Thirteen, the final issue of Mass Effect: Foundation, is released. *'June 25, 2014' - Issue Twelve of Mass Effect: Foundation is released. *'May 28, 2014' - Issue Eleven of Mass Effect: Foundation is released. *'April 2, 2015' - The official Mass Effect Wiki mobile app is now available for iOS devices at iTunes, free of charge. *'February 21, 2015' - Congratulations to our newest Administrator, Elseweyr! *'February 10, 2015' - The official Mass Effect Wiki mobile app is now available for Android devices at Google Play, free of charge. *'January 1, 2015' - Proposals to add verbatim shop item entries and cluster connections are both passed and implemented. ---- ---- TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__